Witch from the Dark
by chocolate1123
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing something so please read. Rating because I am paranoid.


This is the first story I have ever tried to write so please be nice :) and I hope you like it.

War had stricken the land for centuries. Battles were fought some won some lost and some there was just no one left. The country was safe for no one there were thieves and murderers in the streets surrounding anything and everything men slaughtered and women were deceiving and cold poisoning anyone for power. This was the land of hades. The land of hell, seen as so cold it burned. No one was innocent. But of course there were the rich and the poor. The stuffed and the starving. The warm and the cold.

Her mother used to say it is on earth as it is heaven and hell. Good and bad, earth was supposed to be the in-between but poisoned by the different sides there was no middle any more Her mother had been murdered by o'slohdue huge and overpowering there was little hope when he decided she was next.

He was seen as the king, king of the killers with him nothing was stoppable whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He would kill anyone of them at the slightest mistake. Her father however was a blacksmith nothing of great importance his clients were always horrid and it was only natural that in their city he became infected with a disease. He was dying. Why should everything be taken away from here she thought bitterly.

Murderers and thieves thrived not died they were a sickness on the land, I decided I would become the better of them all I wanted revenge so when her father drew his last breath I called upon the gods.

Pleading with them to help her become better. The goddesses and Gods took pity on the young mortal and persuaded the others to form her power of destruction. She however would be forever immortal and would forever watch her people wither and die trapped in the boundless plains of life. The gift was given to the women she was given powers extraordinary powers she was a bitter soulless creature.

The people called her a demon and a sinner no one would help her, give her a place to stay and any home she managed to get they burnt to the ground. So she took vengeance on humanity and made herself a new realm a place of ice and burning where humans were tortured into oblivion and when they couldn't remember there human lives she groomed them into her perfect 'Demons' as they were called they would kill in an instant and cared not for the plague of humanity but as the demons evolved so did the humans what she took for herself they stole back learning the ways of old to called her children into the realm of the living and tying them to humans like dogs on a chain.

However they needed a host someone to reside inside and they couldn't speak in human she found this perfect if they couldn't speak they couldn't share their secrets but once more demons and humans alike evolved the demons found ways to right there wrongs making sure there was something in it for them for instance a possible host body or new pretty things but the humans found ways to communicate with them writing what humans called 'speak me' lines this irritated her to no end. Her children were special.

But as humans 'evolved' they forgot the ways of old and the ways of demon summoning very few summons were made and very few people had control of her creations. She had created her world to get away from the plague of humans and yet they always found a way to claw their way back in so she decided it was time to go back and get rid of the remaining things holding her creatures captive. So she watched. She watched every time one of her creations was summoned and what they did constantly. She turned one evening and saw something that greatly disturbed her one of them was trying to pull a demon from her realm once more so as usual she watched but this demon clawed its way into the warmth of earth and allowed itself to be merged into a human body. Her creation gave up her gift. Her gift. As if it was nothing. So she plotted she would let the process work and her creation would suffer and see humanity for what it was and come crawling back to her from the disease of humanity.

well that was the prologue hope you enjoyed and and hopefully review and i don't hate humanity :) and I don't own anything.


End file.
